


《可以，不可以》

by AnuoEuphemia



Series: 死神x人类au [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:09:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnuoEuphemia/pseuds/AnuoEuphemia
Summary: 死神x人类au存档。





	《可以，不可以》

我可以永远守护你

 

我却不可以靠近你

 

……

 

 

Kevin第一次见到Julian的时候，他还是一个不到三岁的孩子。Kevin并不像自己的同僚Marco只在晚上执行任务，他更多在白天执行任务，这导致他的工作量要大很多。今天他的任务名单上出现了两个名字，一对夫妻。

 

 

车祸现场永远是混乱并且充斥着血腥味，那个男人已经停止了呼吸，Kevin很容易地收取了他的灵魂，而那个女人受了伤，也许是伤到了肺，Kevin看到她的呼吸粗重且困难。她看到了他，一身黑衣和巨大的镰刀让她的表情变得惊恐。

 

 

Kevin注意到她拼命地想护着怀里的东西，那是一个孩子。“你放心，你的孩子不会死的，至少不是在今天。”他说道，用他所能做到的最温柔的语气。女人点点头，艰难地偏过头，眷恋地看了一眼自己怀中的孩子。

 

 

两个灵魂游离在玻璃瓶里，原本安静的孩子在自己母亲停止呼吸的那一刻嚎啕大哭。从自己母亲逐渐冰冷的怀里探出头，漂亮的眸子对上Kevin,他慢慢止住哭泣，朝Kevin伸出自己柔软的手。

 

 

小孩子总是能够看到一些奇怪的东西，Kevin从不怀疑这一点。长大之后他们很多都失去了这样的能力，只有极少数还保留着，不过Kevin并不觉得这是什么好事。

 

 

“你好，kid。”他对那个孩子说道，然后转身离开。也许今天他可以提前结束工作。余光看见救援的人在大声说这个孩子还有呼吸，那个孩子的目光还停留在自己身上，他能够感觉到。那又怎么样？谁会记得自己两岁时发生的意外。

 

 

……

 

 

Julian被送到了表兄家抚养，这个家庭里他并没有缺少亲情和温暖；他像所有的少年一样不记得五岁以前的事情，自然也不记得那场带走他父母生命的车祸。他对车祸仅有的记忆，就是每天晚上做的那个梦境。

 

 

一个模糊的梦，他只看得到周围挤压变形的金属，和那个黑色的背影。

 

 

也许这世上，真的有死神存在。

 

 

……

 

 

再一次见到Julian，他已经17岁了，这一次Kevin并不是因为要取走他身边谁的灵魂。他在晚上执行完任务，和Marco约好了要去喝一杯，然后他透过窗户看见了那个从梦里醒来的少年，抱着抱枕坐在床上，眼睛找不到一个焦点，抬手想要抓住面前的什么，又徒然地放下手。他忽然想起了15年前那个车祸现场的孩子。

 

 

他和Julian隔了一扇玻璃，却离他养的盆栽很近。Kevin也不知道自己为什么要傻站这里看着他，直到他重新躺下，将被子拉过头顶睡去。Kevin才发现自己在这里呆了太久，久到Julian的盆栽已经开始枯萎。

 

 

“你今天怎么魂不守舍的。”Marco并未在意他的迟到，只是在喝了两杯酒之后问道。

 

 

“遇到了以前的任务的孩子，”Kevin给自己的酒里丢入冰块，“似乎我给他留下了一些影响。”

 

 

“你知道，这很正常，小孩子有什么能力我们谁都说不清。”Marco说道，挥了挥手，似乎觉得这样就可以挥走Kevin的烦恼。“只要他不能看见你，你离他远点，就什么事都不会有。”他的语气忽然变轻，像是在自言自语，又像是在提醒自己和Kevin。

 

 

“离人类远一点，我们不应该靠近他们。”

 

 

Kevin知道他想起了那个叫做Mario的人类，极少数的可以看见他们的人，也是少有的不惧怕“死神”这个身份的人。Kevin见过他，活力，快乐，就像是阳光一样温暖耀眼，他可以明白为什么Marco陷进去。

 

 

“Marco，你这是在……”他想要给Marco一个提醒，一个警告，却发现自己不知道该说点什么。“在玩火？我知道，可是Kevin，这就是我的劫吧，我逃不开，也不想逃开。”Kevin不知道还能说什么，只是碰了碰Marco手边的酒杯，然后一饮而尽。

 

 

他是冷静而克制的人，做不到Marco这样甘愿赔上一切也要去体会那样炙热而危险的感情。他会做的，也不过是在一旁静静地看着。

 

 

Kevin现在知道那个少年叫Julian Draxler，和表哥Benedikt住在一起，没事的时候会帮忙看着他的花店。Kevin不知道是不是他们有血缘关系的原因，他们的笑容看起来很相似，与Mario的开朗不同，Julian的笑带着一种温柔和稚气。

 

 

死神每天都有很多时间，他们不会衰老，也不会再次死亡，重复着同样的事。如何消磨时间成为一个很重要的问题，以前的Kevin会去常去的那个酒吧，那里聚集了各种世人不相信的神灵和事物。点上一杯“极光”，绚烂明亮的色彩是他所向往的，然后消磨一整天。

 

 

现在他有了新的爱好，他习惯在一个地方看穿梭在各种花朵之间的Julian。这样很好，对方不会有困扰，他也可以打发掉寂寞而漫长的时间。

 

 

“我就说最近你怎么不去酒吧了，原来是在这里。”Marco坐到他的身边，顺着他的目光看过去，然后不咸不淡地说道。“你也终于遇到那个人了。”

 

 

“我没有你那么幸运，他不看见我；也没有你那么不幸，不顾一切地准备和他在一起。”Kevin的一句话让Marco变了脸色。“我真想揍你。”他说道。黑曜石的耳钉似乎吞没了阳光。“Sunny的身体没有以前好了，我看得出来。”

 

 

“你知道原因，Marco,”Kevin伸出手比划了一下，指指对面的Julian，“这样，才是安全距离。”靠近他们的有生命的物体，都会逐渐失去生命力。对于人类来说，就是身体变得虚弱，然后身体器官逐渐衰竭。

 

 

“我知道，可是我放不下……”余音消散在午后阳光里，平日里看不见的尘埃浮动在他们眼前。两人不约而同的沉默，远处的Julian将蓝色和白色的玫瑰并在一起扎好，然后递给了来买花的男人。那是一个他们无法，也不应该靠近的世界。

 

 

“Kevin，你甘心吗？”Marco问道，“就这么远远的看着，看着他从男孩变成男人，娶妻生子，过着我们无法企及的生活。守着他几十年，而他只有在死亡的前一刻才会知道你的存在。还会恨你，恐惧你。”

 

 

“你甘心吗……”

 

 

“有什么不甘心的，”Kevin露出了一抹苦笑，“这就是属于我们的宿命。”看着一个个人来到生命中，又亲手结束一个个人的生命。既然明知得不到，又为什么要奢望。

 

 

“你知道为什么我没有你这么痛苦吗？”他问Marco，然后自顾自地说下去，“因为我从来都知道，有些东西，我们注定得不到。”

 

 

“没有希望，就不会失望。”

 

 

“我喜欢现在的生活，白天隔着一条街看着他每天都生活得很快乐；晚上执行了任务可以隔着窗户看他的睡颜；等到有一天，Julian Draxler这个名字出现在我的名单上，出现在他面前，如果他还记得小时候那个死神，我也会告诉他我就是那个害他做了这么久噩梦的罪魁祸首。”

 

 

“爱一个人，并不是要和他在一起。”

 

 

“我们的爱，过于浓烈只会害死他们。”

 

 

 

 

看到Marco拿着灵魂走去医院的时候，Kevin就知道他们还是走到了这一步。用灵魂续命。即便这样也不愿意分开，的确是Marco能够做出的事情。

 

 

“Marco，你好自为之。”他看着Marco离开的背影说道。

 

 

……

 

 

几十年对于生命近乎于无限的Kevin来说眨眼便过去了。但也发生了很多事，很多年前Marco放手离开了Mario，并带走了对方的记忆，和自己一样隔得远远地看着。Julian再不乐意也只能看着自己的表哥和那个一直照顾Mario的医生在一起。

 

 

对了，Julian，每次想到这个名字Kevin总会不自觉的微笑。他娶了一个很温柔的女孩子，有了一双儿女，少年的样子褪成了男人坚毅的轮廓。眼里的那些稚气心甘情愿地为成熟与稳重让出位置。

 

 

最终，这一天还是来了。

 

 

Kevin合上本子，“是他？”Marco问道，前几天他刚刚亲手收走了Mario的灵魂，眼里看不到一点光明。Mario的离开带走了他生命里最后一丝阳光。

 

 

“恩。”Kevin点点头，然后又勾起一个笑，“终于能够光明正大的出现在他面前了。”Marco没再说话，只是拍了拍他的肩。

 

 

Julian又一次从那个相同的梦里醒来，只是这次那个背影真的出现在了自己面前。“是我老眼昏花到出现幻觉，还是我马上就要死了。一定是后者吧。”

 

 

“是，我是死神，前来收走你的灵魂。”Kevin说着公式化的话，努力让自己的声音不颤抖，手指不触碰他的脸。

 

 

“你真的存在啊，我们以前见过吗？”Julian的话里带着对死亡的坦然，他更关系那个做了几十年，无头无尾的怪梦。

 

 

“我们在那场车祸见过，”Kevin走近他，“是我收走了你父母的灵魂，那时候你还很小。我以为你不会记得。”

 

 

“我也希望自己不记得，那个梦让我不得不记得。”Julian有些无奈的说道。“不过至少这次很好，我终于不用在梦醒之后发现其实身边什么都没有了。”

 

“谢谢你，让我这次醒来不是孤独一人。”他勾起了一个有些虚弱的笑容。

 

 

Kevin抹去了他的记忆，看着他的灵魂凝成一个光点落在自己的手心。走上前去，这是他第一次，也是最后一次能够这么近的看他。Kevin在他额头印下一个吻。

 

 

无论如何，我也在你的生命中留下过痕迹。

 

 

 

 

 

 

——End——


End file.
